Pillage
by JessBelle
Summary: Eric reveals several details of his past to Sookie. While doing so, the barbarian comes to life before her. My submission for Poppin' Eric's Cherry Contest.


"**Poppin' Eric's Cherry" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Pillage**

**Pen name: JessBelle**

**Status (Virgin or Almost-Virgin): Virgin**

**Primary Players: Eric and Sookie**

**Beta'd by: ShutterbugMom**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**To see other entries in the "Poppin' Eric's Cherry" contest, please visit the C2:**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Poppin_Erics_Cherry_One-Shot_Contest/75492/**

**Sookie**

I couldn't deal with this now. Not now. I hadn't seen Eric in weeks and I needed to stay angry at him, which was much easier if I didn't have to see his tall Viking gloriousness. I couldn't deal with two vampire visitors in one night. It was just too much.

Even through the thick door, Eric's voice made me ache somewhere in my middle. "Sookie, the knock on your door is a formality. I can bring your house down around you before you finish your tirade."

I sighed. He was right. Even if I rescinded his invitation he would surely find a way in one way or another.

I opened the door and stomped off.

"Why is there a stench of shifter and Compton on you, my bonded and pledged? You will answer me," Eric seethed.

I whirled around to yell, scream and demand that Eric leave at once, but in turning I had revealed my puffy, tear-stained eyes.

The shift in him was instantaneous.

"Lover, why the sadness? And why keep me from you when you are in such a state?"

Arrogant, alpha male Eric was replaced by the sweet Eric for a moment in that question. Keeping track of the shift between Eric the Sheriff/Viking/Master Manipulator and Eric the Confidant/Lover/Man was like watching a ball being volleyed back and forth and nearly gave me whiplash.

"Eric, I don't have the energy for this tonight. All the fun from my vampire visitors today is too much to handle. I'm taking a tub of ice cream to bed and just want to be left alone."

"Did Compton or the dog harm you?" The anger and ramping-up, possessive marauder was coming to life before me.

"Stop, please stop. Bill came by to see me at work and it was not a pleasant conversation. I just want to consume exorbitant amounts of comfort food and sleep it off in a food coma. Please, I can't take any more tonight."

Instead of an innuendo-laden reply, I felt a cool hand on my cheek, and then it tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. That subtle touch gave me goose bumps down my arm and ignited sparks in the pit of my stomach. Darn it to hell -- betrayed by my own body! Before I could even react, I was on the couch, cradled next to Eric who was looking at me with utter concern.

"Tell me," was all he said.

"Bill was just trying to win me back." I steeled myself for the anger and control that was bound to follow.

No growls or fangs? No bonded and pledged yammering? Who was this next to me?

"And what of his request has you so upset, Lover? He has wanted you since the moment he lost you."

"I don't want to talk about it Eric, especially not with you. You of all people would not understand."

Confidant/Lover/Man clearly maintained the upper hand…he replied, "Try me."

With a sigh of impending regret and a slight attempt to numb myself to the sting that would come with reliving this, I relented. "His tactic this round was to remind me of our first time together."

I could feel his realization through the bond of my meaning of "time". It rolled through anger, jealousy and strangely stopped at sadness. The tennis match between my two Erics seemed to have paused momentarily and my Confidant/Lover still had the ball.

"Tell me why this upsets you so."

"Eric, this is not something I want to discuss with a Viking sex god. But if you must know, his reminiscing made me angry and ashamed." My stress and emotion started to bubble up; my voice raised and the tremor there was impossible to hide. "I have accepted the betrayal and all of that, but I feel so stupid. I had all of these hopes and visions of my first time and was so certain I finally found someone I loved to share it with, but it was all a lie and I was the blind girl who let herself be bamboozled by a damn vampire of all things."

It all came out as one long string and once I started I couldn't stop.

"I am more mad at myself than at anyone else. How could I have been so stupid?"

Eric's arms were around me in an instant and pulled me into him. I inhaled his masculine scent and it calmed me …like a narcotic. Having him so near made my dragon-headed addiction to him rear itself and roar alive.

"I see, dear one. Am I to understand that by "first time" you mean truly your first time?"

I couldn't speak, but nodded.

"Giving away your virginity to one under false pretenses is unforgiveable. I should remove _each_ of his appendages from him this instant, but I fear that would bring you no relief."

"No, Eric, it wouldn't because I'm the one who was dumb enough to be sucked into it and tricked. I was the oldest virgin in this town and I gave myself to someone who planned on trading me in for political favor and status."

Instead of a reply, or feeling the hot bubbling of anger through our bond, I felt his lips gently brush mine. He deepened the kiss – oh, what 1,000 years of practice does for the mastery of kissing. I was instantly drowning in a sea of Eric-kissing haze and wanting. My core ignited and ached instantly just from the feel of his lips on mine.

I leaned into him and wrapped an arm around his neck and into his beautiful, long hair. But instead of intensifying the kiss or moving us further, he stopped and pressed his lips into my forehead.

"It is unforgiveable that he deceived you into yielding something you valued."

He just held me, and the comfort it gave me brought even larger goosebumps than the sexy kiss or masterful fingers that traced figure eights on my arms.

"This must seem mundane to you (_word of the day last week, yay for me_). And I don't want to talk about it or hear about all of the virgins you've deflowered over ten centuries. Please, I couldn't take that."

"Sookie, I may have lain with a virgin or two, but I would trade in every single instance to have had the honor to have pleased you for the first time."

His words were the further salve to my wounds. Such sweetness from my smug-Viking-whatever was endearing and unnerving simultaneously.

Instead of a reply, I signed into his chest.

**Eric**

The words that left the tear-stained lips of my Bonded pierced my un-beating heart.

"_I have accepted the betrayal and all of that, but I feel so stupid. I had all of these hopes and visions of my first time and was so certain I finally found someone I loved to share it with, but it was all a lie and I was the blind girl who let herself be bamboozled by a damn vampire of all things."_

'First time' was spoken as a singular event, without of an "our" before it. The realization produced a surge of anger and jealousy that screamed for me to exact punishment for Compton's betrayal.

But then an unaccustomed feeling snuck in behind my rage and desire for retribution – sadness.

My lover had still been intact such a short time ago. And to have given her honor to one who had schemed for it would be a serious wound to any, but especially my Sookie. Had I only sought her out sooner the honor would have been mine.

I moved to embrace her in my arms and pull her closer to me. Her heart raced, yet the tension in her muscles calmed. I inhaled her intoxicating faerie scent and kissed her forehead gently.

"It is unforgiveable that he deceived you into yielding something you valued."

Her body further softened in my arms.

I could sense Sookie preparing herself to speak. "This must seem mundane to you. And I don't want to talk about it or hear about all of the virgins you've deflowered over ten centuries. Please, I couldn't take that."

I stroked her arms and neck to help counter the fear and jealousy that flooded our bond.

"Sookie, I may have lain with a virgin or two, but I would trade in every single instance to have had the honor to have pleased you for the first time."

"What about your first time? Can you even remember that far back? Was it with your…?" Sookie stopped her line of questioning quickly, embarrassed, and glanced up at me. "I'm so sorry...I don't mean to pry. It's none of my business."

Her question had me deep in thought. Did I remember that far back? Had I ever been a virgin?

"My 'first time', as you call it, was not with my wife. I was young, maybe 14 years old, and had travelled with my father and brother. My father was a Chieftain and had power and wealth."

My mind drifted off and I paused. It had been so very long since I had thought of such event, and had never retold it.

"We stayed at the longhouse of another Chieftain that had many daughters. There were fines to pay and beatings to be dealt by fathers and brothers for contact with the females of a house, but that had not been my intent.

"Though in many ways still a boy, I had the strong build of a warrior and was as tall and strong as my older brother. We rested for the night in their lodge, which was quite large and separated into several different quarters by rich, woven curtains.

"I had already fallen asleep when I awoke to lips on mine and someone stroking my hair.

"On top of me was one of the daughters of the house. She was married – her husband was out on the sea or lost in a raid – I can't remember which. I did not know her name, but did know that what she intended was not permitted, but the feel of a woman so close overturned my mind."

More details flooded back. The feel of the fur beneath me and the warm, smooth skin of the woman on top of me. I was frozen in surprise and anticipation. Though I was aware of sex and had heard others in the houses at their lovemaking, it was nothing to prepare a boy for such an encounter. She had smelled sweet, had kissed me and removed the clothes between us. She placed my hand on her breast and stoked my length. Was it dizziness I felt all of those centuries back? I can't recall, but when she released my length, straddled me and slowly lowered herself down my hardness, I was lost in the heat and sensation.

"I have never spoken of this and do not remember many details, save for my surprise and attempts to remain quiet with both of our families asleep throughout the house that night."

Reminiscing brought forth more of that night: the slight gasp as she stroked my length, the overwhelming wet heat around my manhood, and the fire igniting in my stomach as I grasped her soft hips and pressed myself farther into her.

Clearly intending to assume control and ride the boy she was seducing, she had not anticipated my reaction. Though new to this, the contact uncovered something within that was buried but waiting to claw itself out.

What roared to life on the bed of furs in that longhouse was the need to dominate, lay claim, and pleasure the female on top of me. I remember the surprise in her eyes as I flipped her over on her back and drove myself deep into her until a moan escaped her lips. My hips moved -- driven on instinct and lust as I claimed her beneath me. As I towered above her there was clear awe in her eyes as she took in the size of my body above her and the size of my manhood inside of her. It was captivating. I had wanted more.

While resting my weight on my hands on each side of her, I shifted my weight to reach deeper into her. I wanted to leave no part of her skin or womanhood untouched. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her hips bucked back into me. She was mine. Her hand trailed down her breasts and stomach and continued down to the thick blonde curls at her core. She touched herself and arched into me. The feral lust inside of me burned hotter and I followed her hand, stopping to caress her soft breasts and hard nipples, and down further to stroke in time with her. At the feel of my touch at her center she shuddered and the muscles inside of her clenched around my length, milking my cock and increasing the heat and slickness inside of her.

I bit back the moan in my chest as the sensation brought forth my own release that I emptied deep inside of her. Looking into the eyes of the woman beneath me that night, I knew that I had claimed her and she would remember the feel of me long after I had departed.

Though I was spent, I lowered my head and kissed her deeply. The need to ensure that I had marked her body and her soul with a need for me was still great. I hardened again and took her twice more that night.

I fell asleep in that longhouse a boy, but that night a tremendous fire ignited and a true barbarian awoke seeking each treasure and hidden secret from that woman. I have been on a raid ever since, pillaging and marking each woman I wanted. I seek power not just from the taking, but knowing that I am far superior to any other not only on a battlefield, but also with the body of every female I've had.

I continued stroking my bonded's hair and curves.

"We did not speak a word to another before I left."

I could feel lust and jealousy pepper the bond, though Sookie was trying desperately to hold back her own emotions.

"I don't know how to think of my first time. It is all confusing to me now," she replied with much sadness in her voice.

The predator in me roared to life knowing she was thinking of Bill in that instant; that he would always have this one mark on her that I had not taken. The nearly uncontrollable urge to claim her, mark her and make her scream my name in pleasure and agony almost had me.

Instead I moved myself over her, pressing my hardness into her and smelling her immediate arousal in the wetness that seeped through her clothing.

"Lover, let me show you what you should have felt that first time." The need was building stronger and my words escaped as a throaty growl, "I will make you forget such thoughts – burn them from your memory with fire for me."

She trembled beneath me. Her eyes were glazed over with lust. Her lips were parted and my lover panted beneath me – paralyzed with hunger for me and I had yet to really touch her. This – this power – is what infected me that first night 1,000 years ago and is stronger yet with this beauty beneath me. Almost supplicant, worshipful – Sookie is mine and always will be. This is both what I want and what I should run from.

I want to consume every cell of her being; mark her with my fangs, with my seed and with desire that will ruin her for all others. Like pouring salt on invaded land; this territory will be mine only and useless to all others.

I attack with my mouth and tongue –starting at her mouth, then her ear, her collar bone, nipple, around her breasts, down her sides, the soft skin under her arms, her navel and finally reach her core to lay claim to the finest treasure of all of my existence.

I know she is already lost to me – I can feel through the bond that her desire has transported her to a place filled with pleasure and no cerebral thought.

I tease the skin and folds between her legs – leaving no spot left untouched. When I can feel her heat rise, her clit swell and her body ache with nearly painful need – I descend upon her with vampire speed. I flick at her sensitive center and enter two of my long fingers into her. The building wave of her desire crashes hard – like an unrepentant tidal wave. I do not relent. I continue on her clit and her most sensitive spot inside until she is writhing and screaming, and screaming only my name.

This is true dominance.

Before my name has completed its flight from her beautiful mouth, I am inside her and merciless.

I hold her hips in my hands and move her onto my long shaft. I know the sight of me above her is her undoing. I know what angle to enter her to threaten her very sanity.

I do not relinquish this power and do not indulge my own relief until I can feel her disintegrate beneath me from such pleasure. As her body catches hold of her last climax and she is pulled under, I let go inside of her as a roar erupts from deep within my chest. Before I finish I feel her faint beneath me.

Mine. Completely.


End file.
